


Fresh Start

by Abby_0223



Category: The Avengers, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Jackson Never Left, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nice Jackson, Phil Coulson is Stiles Uncle, Scott's a bad friend, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles gets kicked out of the pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_0223/pseuds/Abby_0223
Summary: After the nogitsune the park start to drift away from Stiles. During a pack meeting Scott kicks Stiles out. Heartbroken Stiles couldn't stay any longer so he decides he's going to New York to stay with his Uncle Phil.





	1. Chapter 1

Life in Beacon Hills has always been crazy with all the supernatural things going around. I just didn't know how much more crazy my life was going to get until the point where it was already too late. I don't know if I should count all that happened a good thing or a bad thing. Well for me it was a good thing. If none of that wouldn't have happened then I wouldn't have meet The Avenegrs. But most of all I wouldn't have gotten to meet Steve Rogers.

Most of what had happened to me happened a couple of months after the whole nogitsune problem. I was still feeling real guilty about everything that happened. I was still blaming myself for Allison and Aiden's deaths. Everyone had told me that everything was okay and that it wasn't my fault. But I knew that they were all lying to me. I could see the way that everyone looked at me when they thought I wasn't looking. And I didn't blame them. I knew it was my fault. I had hoped that even with all that happened we could have moved passed it and go back to being normal. Well as normal as we can get being in a place filled with the supernatural.

I just didn't know it was going to go like that until it actually happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever story that I've written. I'm not that good so I'm sorry if this sucks but I'm going to try my best. I hope you guys enjoy this. Let me know if I should change something or you have any comments thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

My life has taken a turn for the worst. It was my fault that Allison and Aiden were dead. If I hadn't been so weak then the nogitsune wouldn't have possessed me. I wouldn't have killed all of those people. I wouldn't have done any of those things. Now I was feeling really horrible. I couldn't take any more of the glaces that the pack kept sending my way or the blame that they all put on him. They say that they didn't blame me for anything that happened but I know that they really do. 

A couple of months after the incident Scott called a pack meeting. Everyone was there Scott, Derek, Erica, Boyd, Issac, Lydia, Jackson and even Peter. I didn't know what this was all about but then Scott came up to me and told me. "You're out of the pack." 

I just stood there not completely understanding what was happening. A minute without anyone saying anything knew that it wasn't a joke and all color drain from my face.

" What? " my voice cracked when I finally spoke. 

" You're out of the pack. You're too weak and it's pathetic. You can't defend yourself and every time we go out we have to worry about you getting hurt and we're done with it. " 

I couldn't believe what i was hearing. I felt tears well up in my eyes but I didn't want to start crying in front of them and prove them right that I was weak. 

" So that's it then. You're just kicking me out. After everything that I've done for you. All of you and you're just going to kick me out." I was starting to get angry. Why would they do this after everything that they all went through together. 

" Stiles we can't keep you here after everything that you did. " I paled after Scott said that. I couldn't believe that he would bring that up. 

" Are you seriously bring that up Scott. I know what I did don't you think that I don't blame myself for everything that I did while the nogitsune was in me because I do. I wake up screaming every night because of the dreams." At this point my tears already started to fall from my eyes. I didn't want to be there anymore. I looked around and saw that no one could look me in the eye. Everyone was looking at the floor.

" You guys don't want me in the pack anymore fine I'll leave. Don't come to me when you guys need anymore research or talk to me. I'm done with you guys. I won't be seeing you guys anymore."

After that I went to the door to leave and slammed it shut. I went to my car and sped out of there driving home. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter and I know it isn't as long as I would like it to be but I was busy. I do hope that you guys enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got home I went straight to my room and threw myself to my bed. That's when I started to cry more then I would have if I was still in front of the pack. I don't know how long I was crying but at some point I fell sleep. 

 At one point I felt my bed dip in a little bit. I didn't know who it was until I finally opened my eyes. It was my dad. After looking at him I looked out the window and noticed that it was light out. When I came home it was dark. I guess I fell asleep once I tired myself out crying. 

I looked back at my dad and noticed that he was looking at me with a worried look on his face. 

" Morning dad. " 

" Morning Stiles. Is everything okay? " he said. 

I was going to say that I was fine but I didn't want to lie to him after having him worry so much. 

" Actually no. I don't think I'm fine dad. " I finally said. 

" What's wrong ? "

" Scott kicked me out of the pack because of what happened with the nogitsune and me killing Allison and Aiden. " I could see my getting mad after what I said. 

" He did what ? Why would he do that ? It wasn't your fault that it happened to you. You didn't kill them the nogitsune did. " he said. 

" I know that. I just think that he couldn't look at me knowing that it was my fault that his first love died. " 

" Do you want me to shot him ? Because I can. All you have to do is day the word." 

I snorted. " No dad you don't have to shot him." I said. 

" Okay. Is there anything that I can do to help ? " he said. 

I started to think at what he was saying. Is here anything that he can do to help with this situation. 

" Actually I think there is something. " 

" What is it ? " he said. 

" I need to get away from Beacon Hills for awhile. Summer is starting and I won't be in school for a while. I was wondering if I can go visit uncle Phil for the summer. I mean he lives in New York and I think it'll do me good to get away for a little bit. " I said. 

I can see that my dad was actually thinking about it and I can tell that he was going to say yes. 

" Yeah I don't see anything wrong with it. If you think it'll help with this then I'll call up your uncle Phil to see if he'll take you for the summer. " 

" Thanks dad. " I smiled for the first time since the pack meeting. 

My dad went out to go call my uncle. I was really hoping that he'll say yes. I don't think I could stay  the summer while the pack was here. My dad came into my room after about fifteen minutes of being on the phone. 

" Well it looks like you'll be going to New York with your uncle Phil for the summer. " he said. I jumped up and gave my dad a really big hug. 

" Thanks dad. I can already tell that this is going to be a really great summer. " 


	4. Chapter 4

After the talk with my dad I felt much better. I knew that going to New York would be an amazing experience and that I shouldn't be worrying about Scott or the pack. But it still hurt to think about them all. Scott was my best friend. Had been my best friend since we were five and now he just threw me away just like that it was still really painful. 

I went to go pack my things so I can be ready in the morning. That's when my plane was leaving. I haven't seen my uncle Phil in a long time. It would be nice to be and spend some time with him. He was my moms brother. I would love that he had always come around on holidays but it all stopped when my mom died. I think it was too painful for him to come and see us. He still called but it was never the same. 

I was really excited to be able to go away for the summer and not have to think about any of the supernatural. I had already decided that I wasn’t going to come back after I leave. I would stay for the summer and after it was over I would try to convince my dad that it was for the best and that I didn’t want to return and start school in New York. I knew that it would make my dad sad but I couldn’t stay anymore. Scott and the rest of the pack where my only friends. Now without them I’m left all alone. 

I was done packing after an hour. It didn’t take that long because I wasn’t going to take everything and I didn’t have much to start with. 

“Hey dad!” I yelled from my room. 

“Yeah!” 

“I’m done packing already!” 

Dad soon walked into my room and started looking around. 

“Well it looks like you’re ready to go” 

“Yeah I guess I am.” 

I then started looking around the room myself and felt a wave of sadness just thinking that I’ll never really be here anymore after today. 

“Hey kid you okay?” my dad asked 

“Oh yeah i’m okay just need a minute I guess” I looked away trying to blink the tears away. 

“If you need anything I’ll be at the station. Don’t forget that you’re leaving tomorrow morning. I’ll be here before you have to leave so I’ll be taking you.” 

“Okay dad be safe” 

“ I will. Bye.” 

Later I went to the living room the watch some Tv and have something to eat. After a while of just watching Tv someone knocked on the door. I was confused because no one was supposed to be here right now. They knocked again. I went to go get my bat and when I did I opened the door. 

“Hey”

I looked at the person in disbelief. 

"Jackson? What the hell you scared the crap out of me! What are you even doing here?" 

"I came to see you" he said. 

"Okay? and why did you come to see me." 

"I didn't agree with Scott and everybody else when they decided to kick you out. So I left the pack." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left it at a cliffhanger I know I suck. And I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in about a month that's on me but I've been really busy. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Hope you guys enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. I hope to be updating really soon.

I was shocked. I looked at Jackson with wide eyes just staring at him in disbelief. I didn’t understand why he would do something like this. I mean we were never friends, he always bullied me and was always mean, so I didn’t know why he would just up and quit the pack because Scott kicked me out. I would have thought that Lydia would have been the one at my doorstep if anyone were to quit the pack for me not Jackson.

  
“What did you just say?”

  
“Can we talk about this inside. I mean I really don’t want to do this in the middle of the doorstep.”

  
“What?” I couldn’t understand what was happening right now.

  
“Are you going to let me in or not Stilinski?”

  
“Oh yeah okay come in.”

  
I moved out of the way so he can come inside.

  
“Right okay so care to explain why you left the pack now.”

  
“I left the pack because I didn’t agree with Scott and them when they decided to kick you out. After you left Scott and I got in a fight. We argued because I couldn’t understand why he would just do that when you’re his best friend. It wasn’t your fault that the nogitsune possessed you and killed a lot of people including Allison. It’s just like what happened to me and the kanima. So after a little more arguing that’s when I decided that I didn’t really want to be in a pack with Scott because honestly I don’t even like him. I think he’s a complete idiot and doesn’t deserve to be an alpha when he treats his packmates like this.”

  
“Wow okay well uhh thanks?”

  
I didn’t know what to say. I still couldn’t believe that Jackson would do something like this for me. He had always hated me and would bully me every time he had a chance. Today was just a really weird day and couldn’t wait to go to New York and just get away from all of this.

  
“So what are we going to do now?” Jackson asked pulling me from my thoughts.

  
“What?” Jackson just rolled his eyes at me.

  
“What are we going to do now?”

  
“ ‘We’ aren’t going to do anything. Me? Well I’m going to New York for the summer to get away from everything. And well as much fun as this has been I’m going to go to sleep to get ready for my flight tomorrow morning. You know the way to the door don’t forget to close it on your way out.”

  
I started to walk away and start going up the stairs when he said, “Wait what? You’re going to New York?”

 

“Yeah I just said that.” I turned around to look at him.

  
“Can I come with you? I mean I know that we haven’t the best of friends but we were friends at one point and I’d like to try again. I’m officially an omega now I guess. To be honest you’re the closest to a pack mate that I have and I’d like to stay with you. So if you’re going to New York then I’m going to New York.”

  
“Are you serious right now? You want to go to New York with me?”

  
“Yes Stilinski I want to go with you. Don’t make me say it again.”  
“Okay then. Well Jackson looks like we’re going to New York.”


	6. Update

I know I said that I'd update real soon but I've been stressed with school and haven't really been able to get in any writing and there's exams coming real soon so I got to focus on that so I can pass so I'll be taking some time off I won't be writing anymore chapters until after school ends for me I'm really sorry to those who want me to update hope you guys understand. I'll be back as soon as I'm done with school.


	7. Another Update

Hey guys.  
So I had to write a story for my creative writing class that I've been really enjoying. I'm not done with it but would lie to continue it. I was wondering if any of you would like to read it. It's sort of related to the Merlin fandom. Its about how 6 people go on a expedition but a really bad storm happens and they get shipwrecked on an island. Now they have to try ad survive and find a way out. I'm going to have a Merlin and Arthur bromance. But i'm going to be focusing on my main character someone I made up and she's going to end up falling in love with Arthur towards the end. I already have some ideas on where I want the story to go and was just wondering if anyone would be interested in reading that.  
I'll still be posting updates on this story don't worry I haven't forgotten. But I just wont be posting on this story until I get out of school. So just let me know what you guys what.  
Have me post the other story and continue this one as well or just focus on this story and wait until i'm done with it then post the other one.  
Thanks.x


	8. Update

Hey I’m so sorry that i haven’t posted in like forever. I’ve just been really busy with personal stuff. I want to continue this story but don’t know if anyone actually likes it. So please let me know if I should continue this story or not. Or maybe start from the beginning and start again. Please let me know what you guys want. And again I’m sorry for not updating.


	9. Yet another update

Hi guys.  
So I have decided what I’m going to be doing with this story. I’m going to be rewriting the whole thing. I’ll be posting the first chapter tomorrow or Monday. I really hope that you guys stay with me and continue to read my story. And I’m really sorry for not updating in like forever. I’ll do my best to update when I can. And thank you to everyone who has stayed with the story and who has liked it so far. I really appreciate all of you guys x.


	10. IMPORTANT

Okay guys so sorry for the wait but I have uploaded the new rewrite of this story so go and check that out. I really hope that you guys enjoy the first chapter. Let me know if you guys like it and give me some feedback I want to know what you guys think.


End file.
